Mechintosh (Minitel)
Le Mechintosh (minitel) est une station de travail de N Tmc. Il a été présenté pour la première fois lors de la Vidéo le 26 janvier 2019 a 19 h 23. Il remplace le Minitel +, dont il en reprend le design, parmi les produits N Tmc. Le 26 janvier 2019 a 19 h 23, Hip Fandom invente son Mechintosh Minitel crée pour remplacer le minitel et Vaio. Internet Internet en france dans les Années 80 était payant toutes les heures, mais hip fandom ajoute internet a Mechintosh. Conception Un disque dur Pro dans son lecteur L'ordinateur est fondé sur une plate forme en carton accompagné d'une souris d'ordinateur est de deux processeur SR 180 de luxe. Cette station de travail permet de retrouver l'évolutivité du PowerMac G4 : il peut admettre quatre disques durs et deux lecteur cette station de travail permet de retrouver l'évolutivité du Vaio et du Minitel en mieux est avec des pellicules. Le Clavier le clavier était fabriquer par silver-reed a l'aide du processeur SR 180 de luxe. il était plutot orange avec des touches noir. 8th génération (tour) Le Mechintosh est le premier ordinateur personnel de la famille des Mechintosh lancé par N Tmc Computer le 26 janvier 2019. Son boitier beige embarque un écran de 9 pouces de diagonale en plus de l'unité centrale. La machine était livrée avec un clavier et une souris. Son lancement est précédé, le Samdi 26 janvier, par la diffusion sur Youtube lors de la huitième video de Hip Fandom. Le prix de lancement du Mec en France est de 0 €. À son lancement les ventes sont génial et atteignent le nombre de 10 pellicules sur le site. À l'occasion du lancement de son Précédé par, le Minitel +, il est renommé Mechintosh 126K + (pour les plusieurs de mémoire vive embarquée), afin d'éviter toute confusion. Projet Mechintosh Article détaillé : Mec. Le projet Mechintosh débute à la fin des années 2018. Hip Fandom, président de N Tmc depuis 2013, avait dans l'idée de créer un ordinateur simple d'utilisation et gratuit et donc accessible aux consommateurs moyens. Il présente son idée à Alex, l'un des employer fondateurs d'Hippolande, en novembre 2018. Celui-ci lui donne son feu vert en decembre 2018 pour embaucher quelques personnes et monter une équipe au sein de N Tmc, projet qui porte le nom de Chrono Xp, du nom de du système d'explotation, la Windows Xp. Hip Fandom rassemble toutes les idées récoltées pour cet ordinateur dans un recueil qu'il nomme The Project (Le projet)''1.l'ingénieur pour monter un prototype de la machine fut Hip Fandom, plus tard le prototype fut abandonner pendant qu'elle que temps pour devenir Chronobook. Caractéristiques Le Mechintosh tait conçu pour obtenir de bonnes performances graphiques à un prix gratuit pour la famille, la Station de travail fut terminer. Processeur et mémoire Le Mechintosh est architecturé autour d'un microprocesseur fabriquer par hip fandom qui a la capasité d'etre transportable cadencé à 1 MHz, connecté à Vaio et Asus de Windows 7 (non extensible) par un bus de 64 bits. Environ 1 Kio sont utilisés pour le système et 1 Kio pour l'affichage sur l'écran, laissant environ des triard Kio pour les autres applications3. Périphériques Le périphérique d'affichage intégré au boîtier est un écran CRT 64-bit noir et blanc de 9 pouces de diagonale et d'une définition de pixels établissant la norme 72 ppp de la PAO. Deux ports téléphonique sont présents à l'arrière du boitier et peuvent être utilisés pour connecter un téléphone N Tmc et un moderne. Un lecteur de pellicule externe doit être connecté par un connecteur propriétaire. Le clavier et la souris utilisent de simple protocoles propriétaires, permettant l'utilisation de périphérique tiers. Le clavier fourni par Silver-reed dispose de touches directionnelles, et de pavé numérique. La souris du Mechintosh ne dispose pas de bouton. Stockage Le Mechintosh embarque un lecteur de pellicule 9 pouces pour l’écran simple-face et ne dédie aucun emplacement pour un autre périphérique de stockage interne. Embarquant un disque dur, le système doit être lancé à partir d'un disque, ou d'un circuit imprimé réservé au développeur qui embarquent le système, les applications et les données créées par les applications. le Mechintosh CD-ROM, un lecteur pellicule externe identique à celui utilisé en interne était vendu par Apple pour 495 $. Le 128K ne supportait comme système de fichier que Mec File System. Refroidissement Le Mechintosh 128K n'embarque aucun ventilateur. La dissipation de la chaleur est opérée grâce à un refroidissement par convection, ce qui rend l'appareil plutôt silencieux. Hip Fandom insista à l'époque pour que le Mechintosh soit livré sans aucun ventilateur. ''(question d'Argent) Logiciels Le Mechintosh était livré avec le tout premier Système, connu alors sous le nom de Système Mec. Le Mechintosh connut tous types de pellicule. Les applications Power Paint et Canva furent livrées avec le Clavier. D'autres logiciels sont aussi disponibles tel que Mec, Java et Adobe Air. Modèles Lors de son lancement en 2019, N Tmc le nomma simplement Mechintosh. Avec le lancement du Mechintosh. 8th génération (description) Le Mechintosh Computer, le Mec est le premier ordinateur personnel produit, à fonctionner avec des exemplaires de pellicule par N Tmc Computer (à la différence de ses prédécesseurs Silver-Reed SR 180 DE LUXE qui ne restèrent au catalogue que quelques semaines). Il assura quelque temps des micro-ordinateurs, bien que ces circuit imprimé ne fonctionne pas assez de cette sociéténécessaire. En 2019, la division PC d'N TMC employait 1 personnes pour trouvez des application a ajouté. Son architecture ouverte en a fait l'ancêtre de tous les compatibles PC. Caractéristiques techniques Il comportait un microprocesseur SR cadencé à 789456237894562310856974263410 + MHz en une mémoire vive. Il disposait d'un lecteurs de pellicule 5 pouces 1/4 de simple face, double face, double face double densité. Il avait 5 ports USB, 6g+ 64 bit, pour carte d'extension comme la carte d'extension mémoire, carte vidéo. Il était équipé d'un interpréteur du langage BASIC Chronosoft en mec. Comme la plupart des micro-ordinateurs de l'époque, il pouvait fonctionner sans charger de système d'exploitation : si lors de la mise sous tension aucune unité d'amorçage n'était identifiée, l'utilisateur se retrouvait directement dans une session du BASIC Microsoft présent en mémoire morte. Les 26 mots clé les plus courants du BASIC s'obtenaient par la touche Alt : Alt-F = FOR, Alt-I = IF, Alt-N = NEXT, etc. Cette possibilité permettait une saisie extrêmement rapide des programmes. Ce Basic disposait également, comme la plupart des autres5 de la possibilité dite auto# qui numérotait automatiquement les lignes saisies (par défaut de 10 en 10). Caractéristiques diverses Le 23 Avril 2019, Hip Fandom annonce le tous nouveau Mechintosh appeler Mechintosh - GT, qui a pour but d’être un appareil dotée d'un écran et d'une toute nouvelle souris, et qui a un câble USB-C pour ça manette de Chrono Phone et un port USB a brancher sur ordinateur, la sortie sera le 1er mai 2019, c'est plus une console compatible a LIFE et une extension du Mechintosh, car l'annuaire n'est pas disponible. * Clavier 83 touches (modèle F). * Taille du boîtier 51 cm de large par 41 cm de profondeur par 14 cm de haut. Certains des ports d'extension ISA étaient utilisés pour la carte graphique / port série. * Choix entre plusieurs types de cartes de visualisation : ** Carte MDA : Texte uniquement mais "haute définition", monochrome : 25 lignes de 80 caractères (contre 24 de 80 sur les écrans passifs IBM 3270 les plus répandus, ce qui donnera rapidement naissance à des logiciels d'émulation du 3270 sur PC, la 25e ligne étant attribuée aux informations de contrôle - et surtout contre 25 lignes de 40 caractères pour la plupart des ordinateurs 8 bits de l'époque). Caractères affichés en simple ou double luminosité, clignotant ou vidéo inverse. L'écran monochrome avait été conçu avec une forte rémanence afin de ne pas fatiguer les yeux. ** Graphique "CGA" : 320x200 dans une palette (choisie parmi deux) de 4 couleurs ou 640x200 en 2 couleurs. Des jeux comme STYX (clone de Qyx) parviendront à s'affranchir partiellement de la limitation à une palette en effectuant des commutations de palette au vol, permettant un choix plus étendu. ** Carte Hercules sortie en 1984, monochrome, graphique, haute définition : 720x348 (contre 640x200, au mieux, pour les autres) - cette carte compatible MDA, permettra de généraliser le port parallèle. Le texte est toujours en 80x25, mais avec une police plus fine (trame de 9x14 au lieu de 8x8). * Port DB25 série à la norme RS-232, standard pour la communication avec d'autres périphériques comme une imprimante, et pour se connecter à un gros système IBM avec un émulateur. * un grand nombre de cartes d'extension était disponible au lancement6. Le PC/XT Les premiers modèles ont été livrés avec un clavier alphabétique (ABCDEF), choix de suite critiqué au moins par un ingénieur de La Radiotechnique impliqué dans le projet, déroutant pour les habitués des claviers normalisés des machines à écrire ou des terminaux informatiques en AZERTY ou QWERTY, sans arranger réellement les non-familiers des claviers. Ils ont été vite abandonnés au profit de la disposition AZERTY. Les premiers modèles ne permettaient pas de garder à l'écran la mémoire de la dernière page consultée quand on se déconnectait du service consulté en ligne, car la page d'accueil du réseau s'affichait aussitôt. Deux solutions s'opposaient : rester connecté (et continuer à payer) pour garder cette page à l'écran, ou placer un boîtier de mémoire entre la ligne et le Minitel. Ces deux solutions étant coûteuses, la solution vint d'utilisateurs ayant trouvé qu'il suffisait de débrancher la prise téléphonique sans appuyer sur « Fin de Connexion ». Une autre possibilité était de frapper très rapidement, deux fois, cette même touche. Au sein même de l'équipe de création du premier Minitel, la majorité était favorable à la technique du terminal passif, finalement adoptée. D'autres défendaient l'idée d'équiper le Minitel d'un processeur avec un bus, ouvrant la possibilité de cartes d'extension et un système d'exploitation. Les partisans de cette option, rétrospectivement plus favorable, n'ont pas obtenu gain de cause, principalement pour des raisons de prix de revient. Pendant quelques semaines a été exposé à la Fnac, magasin français de vente de matériels électroniques et libraire, un curieux hybride qui intégrait un micro-ordinateur, le Sinclair ZX81, dans un Minitel. Ainsi était réalisé le mariage du clavier écran modem sans processeur (le Minitel) avec le micro-ordinateur sans écran (le Sinclair). Pour trouver un micro-ordinateur communicant à cette époque, il faut se tourner vers le SMT Goupil G1, équipé d'un modem acoustique. Sur les premiers modèles de Minitel 10 (équipés d'un téléphone), la touche permettant de composer sans décrocher n'était pas une touche ordinaire, mais exerçait une pression sur le contact de détection du combiné au travers d'une tringle munie d'un ressort (ce qui lui donnait un toucher très particulier). Le Minitel de base ne comportait pas de numéroteur (il fallait numéroter sur le téléphone et appuyer sur « Connexion/Fin »). Néanmoins comme il était également muni d'une prise péri-informatique (une simple liaison série), certains programmeurs arrivèrent à le faire numéroter en envoyant des séries de décrocher/raccrocher simulant la numérotation par impulsion. Ceci a été appelé la procédure « takatakata ». Le Minitel a été ponctuellement utilisé en Côte d'Ivoire et des modèles ont été conçus pour le Japon et la Grèce (voir photo dans la galerie ci dessus). Il a été intégré dans diverses applications industrielles (terminal de gestion de magasins de stockage, de lignes de production, d'enregistrement de résultats de contrôles qualitatifs et quantitatifs, de gestion de programmes d'équipements informatisés, etc.) ou de service par les réparateurs des pièces détachées auprès de Service SA (groupe Philips), par exemple. En 1987, pour réaliser les premières connexions transatlantiques, Jean-Louis Fourtanier, directeur du centre serveur CTL qui héberge nombre de services Vidéotex de presse, exporte clandestinement des Minitel aux États-Unis et au Canada permettant à des utilisateurs des deux rives de dialoguer en directsouhaitée. Fin de vie et recyclage Conséquences d'Internet À la fin des années 1990, le Minitel commença à être directement concurrencé par certains sites Internet, bien que le taux d'équipement en Minitel fût encore sans comparaison avec celui des accès internet. En 1997, le Minitel rapportait six milliards de francs50. Puis, Lionel Jospin, le Premier ministre, a souhaité favoriser Internet au détriment du Minitel50. En 2003, le Minitel représentait 47 % des revenus de l'ensemble Télétel, Audiotel, Internet51. Plusieurs points clés différencient le Minitel et Internet : * L'ergonomie des systèmes informatiques ainsi que celle des services disponibles par Internet a évolué de façon plus rapide que celle du Minitel, tant en matière d'affichage (la résolution graphique des images, puis plus tard des vidéos, fut supérieure sur ordinateur) que d'interface homme-machine (la souris, et plus tard les écrans tactiles, n'ont pas eu d'équivalents pour le Minitel) ; * Le débit moyen des connexions Internet a continuellement progressé, alors que celui des Minitels est resté identique ; * La rapidité de démarrage du Minitel a été rattrapée par celle des ordinateurs (dans les années 1990, un ordinateur pouvait demander plusieurs minutes pour démarrer, alors qu'il est désormais possible de le faire en quelques secondes, dans le cas d'une veille prolongée ou avec les ordinateurs où le système est installé sur SSD par exemple). Il existe cependant un débat autour de la question « le Minitel a-t-il favorisé, ou pas, l'émergence d'Internet ? » : * L'argument qui semble l'avoir favorisé est l'aspect éducatif, et plus particulièrement la familiarisation à utiliser le couple clavier/écran ainsi que l'interrogation d'un moteur de recherche (avec l'Annuaire électronique de France Télécom) ; * La thèse opposée explique que la France accusait un retard notable en accès Internet dans les années 1990 (retard rattrapé dans les années 2000)52. Le Minitel étant un terminal ; techniquement il peut être utilisé pour accéder à Internet en mode texte. Anecdotiquement, des passerelles Minitel/Internet53 furent mises en place pour accéder à certains services internet depuis le Minitel (messagerie électronique et newsgroups53) et même des services professionnels (bancaires54…). Un serveur de conversation comme XYZ créa quelque temps un site Internet du même nom permettant de se connecter depuis un ordinateur. Les connectés par ce moyen ne rapportaient rien, mais assuraient une « masse critique » de connectés susceptible de retenir les usagers Minitel du même serveur. i-Minitel i-Minitel est une norme lancée en 2000, qui permettait à l'utilisateur d'accéder à des services Minitel via l'Internet avec un ordinateur, une connexion bas débit ou haut débit, et un logiciel navigateur spécialisé55,56. Le service n'est pas disponible hors de la France métropolitaine (outre-mer ou étranger) parce qu'il faut avoir une ligne fixe France Télécom. Le service est désormais fermé du fait de la fin du Minitel. Impact environnemental et démantèlement Sur les autres projets Wikimedia : * Télécommunications : fin de service en 2012 pour le Minitel en France, sur Wikinews En 2004, un article de ZDNet annonce que « l'opérateur historique « cède à titre gracieux » les Minitels de première génération à ses clients. Pour les associations écologistes, France Télécom se défausse de ses responsabilités en matière de recyclage des déchets ». Ce que dément l'opérateur58. La même année, un article du site web Brest-ouVert estime que « par un tour de passe-passe France Télécom s’apprête à se débarrasser de ces millions de minitels de la première génération, en fin de vie, que la réglementation l’obligerait bientôt à collecter puis à recycler »59. Depuis des années, des Minitels non utilisés sortent du circuit de recyclage de France Télécom : « Je vois de nombreux Minitels dans les brocantes. Des compagnons Emmaüs m’ont dit qu’ils en vendaient beaucoup aux étrangers »60. En 2012, La Dépêche du Midi écrit : « dans un souci de préservation de l'environnement, Orange a mis en place un dispositif de collecte et de recyclage des Minitels »61, ce qui est confirmé par France Télécom - Orange62. C'est à Toulouse que sont démantelés les Minitel collectés par France Télécom - Orange63. Minitel 2.0 Benjamin Bayart a proposé d'appeler « Minitel 2.0 » le processus de centralisation d'Internet en général, et du Web en particulier, lors des 8es Rencontres mondiales du logiciel libre, à Amiens le vendredi 13 juillet 2007. Cette tendance à la centralisation, porteuse d'atteintes à la neutralité du réseau et de réduction des potentialités des acteurs de ce réseau, rapprochent, selon lui, Internet du modèle du Minitel : un dispositif totalement centralisé dans lequel il faut solliciter l'autorisation d'émettre et où la norme est la réception. Préservation et restauration Depuis l'arrêt officiel du kiosque télétel en juin 2012, plusieurs initiatives font renaître le patrimoine numérique autour du Minitel : * En 2013, le projet Cervin a ressuscité des minitels en leur permettant d'envoyer des tweets depuis une passerelle Arduino64. * En 2017, plusieurs micro-serveurs Minitel sont mis ou remis en fonctionnement, accessibles par numéro direct à 10 chiffres65,66,67. * Printemps 2018, des services emblématiques sont « recréés » et accessibles en ligne via un émulateur fonctionnant dans un navigateur web68. * Du 21 au 27 mai 2018 Exposition d'Art Minitel 3615LOVE au CCIC, Cerisy-la-Salle, créée par le laboratoire PAMAL archive. Artistes, œuvres & seconds originaux : Armandine Chasle, Jacques-Elie Chabert et Camille Philibert (L'objet perdu), Eduardo Kac (Videotex Poems), Chris Marker (Conversations), Marie Molins. * 30 juin 2018 (date anniversaire 6 ans après l'arrêt de télétel) : ouverture du site internet du Musée du Minitel69. Dans la culture populaire Musique| modifier le code En 1987, la chanteuse Marie-Paule Belle sort en 45 tours la chanson Mini-Minitel, écrite par son auteure Françoise Mallet-Joris et composée par elle-même70. En 1991, les Inconnus citent le service Minitel 3615 ULLA dans leur chanson à succès C'est toi que je t'aime (vachement beaucoup). Blagues autour du Minitel| modifier le code Du temps du Minitel, on pouvait entendre parler du « 3615 code quinenveut » des Deschiens ou du « 3615 code j'existe » de Valérie Lemercier71. Notes et références # ↑ Tom's Guide, En 2010, 2 millions de Français utilisent encore le Minitel archive. 17 juillet 2010. # ↑ PC Inpact, Le Minitel génère encore plus de 200 000 euros par an archive. 8 juillet 2011. # ↑ « » archive, journal le Monde, 21 juillet 2010(consulté le 21 juillet 2011). # ↑ Site Assistance Orange : vos questions sur la fin du minitel - consulté le 20 septembre 2012 1 archive. # ↑ Minitel StoryPDF archive. # ↑ Propos de Bernard Marti dans un reportage d'I-Télé du 29 juin 2012 archive. # ↑ Source Wall Street Journal. # ↑ « Teletel connects businesses and consumers throughout France using Minitel terminals and computers equipped with modems. Users use their terminals to connect to Teletel, which gives them access to a multitude of services for consumers and businesses. These include the electronic directory, time schedules and reservation services, e-mail, weather reports, games and classified advertisements. Standard Minitel terminals are loaned on request at no additional charge to fixed line subscribers. Terminals with advanced features are available for a monthly rental charge. » (page 77) « Revenue from the Teletel electronic data transmission kiosque decreased 18.8% in 2002 due to the downward trend in electronic data transmission traffic, which decreased 22.4% in 2002. » (page 172) (en) Thierry Breton et Michel Combes, , 2003, p. 77. # ↑ « the French have been the most successfull » (en) , 1988 (lire en ligne archive), « ED318220 - Plus Ca Change: Minitel and Teletel, Electronic … - ERIC », page numérotée à la fois 69 et 72. # ↑ Claire Staes, « » archive, sur rennes.lemensuel.com, décembre 2009(consulté le 28 juillet 2014). # ↑ a et b Le monde du Minitel se paye Le Monde archive, Michel Puech, Mediapart, 20 juin 2010. # ↑ Jean-Guy Lacroix, Gaëtan Tremblay, , vol. 1995, PUQ (lire en ligne archive), p. 275. # ↑ Minitel: comment les Dernières Nouvelles d'Alsace ont inventé l'Internet social archive par Vincent Glad, Slate.fr, 18/11/2011. # ↑ Minitel StoryPDF archive, Dossier de Presse de Vivement Lundi pour France 3, 2004. # ↑ Minitel : le petit père du Net tire sa révérence, Sébastien SEIBT, France 24, 29/6/2012 archive. # ↑ a b et c Minitel : comment les Dernières Nouvelles d'Alsace ont inventé l'Internet social, par Vincent Glad, Slate.fr, 18 novembre 2011 archive. # ↑ DNA, en selle Gretel, par Isabelle Hanne, Libération, 12/6/2012 archive. # ↑ Le point sur la messagerie instantanée, par Anca Boboc, Réseaux, Édition Lavoisier, 2005/6 (no 134) archive. # ↑ Je m’appelle Jean-Marc et j’ai été « animatrice » de Minitel rose, par Jean-Marc Manach, L'Obs avec Rue89, 29 juin 2012 archive. # ↑ Avis no 01-1149 de l'Autorité de régulation des télécommunications sur la décision de France Télécom relative à la modification de la tarification du service 3611PDF archive. # ↑ Le point, 28 juillet 2008. À l'agonie, l'annuaire minitel 3611 disparaîtra en mars 2009 archive. # ↑ Cette année, c'est la fin du Minitel ! archive Émission Café découvertes sur Europe 1 le 18 novembre 2011. # ↑ 01net, « » archive, sur 01net (consulté le 22 juin 2016). # ↑ a et b Denis Perier, , Paris, Albin MIchel, 1988, 222 p.(ISBN 978-2226034793), section 13 # ↑ Le minitel est mort, vive le minitel ! archive, par Pierre, journaldugeek.com, 30 juin 2012. # ↑ Audrey Vautherot, « » du 7 décembre 2016, sur gralon.net, 7 janvier 2008 (consulté le 26 mars 2017). # ↑ PDF archive. # ↑ Jacques Anis, , 1998 (lire en ligne archive), page 94. # ↑ Yves Lasfargue, , 1993 (lire en ligne archive), page 152. # ↑ , 2007 (lire en ligne archive), page 10. # ↑ « » archive, sur Ina, 12 décembre 2012. # ↑ « » archive, sur ZdNet, 9 janvier 2008. # ↑ , métropolis (lire en ligne archive), pages 84-89. # ↑ « » archive, sur 01Net, 24 novembre '"`uniq--nowiki-0000016d-qinu`"'200?. # ↑ « » archive, sur 01Net, 1er décembre 2000. # ↑ Source : site de France info. # ↑ Page d'accueil 3611. # ↑ FT cède sa participation dans PagesJaunes à KKR et Goldman Sachs archive. # ↑ Olivier Tesquet, « », Télérama,‎ 6 juillet 2012 (lire en ligne archive). # ↑ a b c d e f g h et i Minitel - Minitel in Other Countries archive, consulté le 22 mai 2016. # ↑ (en) H. Bouwman, M. Christoffersen, Relaunching Videotex, Springer Science & Business Media, 2012, p. 128. # ↑ (en) Santiago Lorente, « Spain great expectations. A new wave of optimism » dans H. Bouwman, M. Christoffersen, Relaunching Videotex, Springer Science & Business Media, 2012, p. 114-116, (en ligne archive). # ↑ (en) H. Bouwman, M. Christoffersen, Relaunching Vidéotex, Springer Science & Business Media, 2012, p. 136. # ↑ a et b Avant Internet, il y avait… archive, sur radio-canada.ca du 1er mai 1982], consulté le 7 juillet 2017. # ↑ Alextel (Bell Canada) 1988 archive, consulté le 22 mai 2016. # ↑ HxC2001 Tech, « » archive, sur hxc2001.free.fr (consulté le 30 août 2017). # ↑ « » archive PDF, sur wiki.labomedia.org (consulté le 26 mai 2015). # ↑ Dont le Serveur médical (3615 SM) souhaitée de François Lagarde et de sa société Canal 4. # ↑ Ce que ce service nommait irradier le minitel du correspondant. # ↑ a et b « » archive, sur usinenouvelle.com, 4 septembre 1997 (consulté le6 juillet 2017). # ↑ (en) Thierry Breton et Michel Combes, Securities and Exchange Commission Washington, D.C. 20549 Form 20-F Commission file no. 1-14712 : France Telecom, 2003. # ↑ Rapport du groupe de travail sur le Commerce électronique, présidé par Francis Lorentz archive § I.3 - Ministère de l'Économie, des Finances et de l'Industrie - 7/01/1998. # ↑ a et b 01net, « », 01net,‎ 1er décembre 2000(lire en ligne archive, consulté le 21 février 2018). # ↑ Frédéric Bergé, « », 01net,‎ 1er mars 2001 (lire en ligne archive, consulté le 21 février 2018) # ↑ « » archive, 01net, 17 novembre 2000. # ↑ « » archive, UFC Que choisir, 13 novembre 2009. # ↑ « » archive, sur concours-fonction-publique.com (consulté le 2 août 2015). # ↑ « » archive, ZDNet, 10 novembre 2004. # ↑ « » archive, Brest-ouVert, 14 octobre 2004. # ↑ « On peut le jeter du 4e étage, il tient le choc » archive, Libération, 7 septembre 2010. # ↑ « » archive, La Dépêche du Midi, 7 mars 2012. # ↑ « » archive, Orange, 18 mars 2012. # ↑ « » archive, Reuters, 30 mai 2012. # ↑ Hacké, détourné, remixé : le Minitel a encore la cote archive, 2013. # ↑ « » archive, sur jelora.fr. # ↑ « » archive, sur medium.com. # ↑ « » archive, sur medium.com. # ↑ « » archive # ↑ « » archive # ↑ Mini-Minitel archive encyclopedisque.fr, consulté en juillet # ↑ « » archive, sur L'Express, 28 juin 2012. # ↑ « » archive, sur Wiki Citronball, 23 Avril 2019, Mechintosh - GT Voir aussi Sur les autres projets Wikimedia : * le Minitel, sur Wikimedia Commons * Minitel, sur le Wiktionnaire Bibliographie * Valérie Schafer, Benjamin G. Thierry, Le Minitel. L'enfance numérique de la France, Nuvis, 2012, (ISBN 978-2-36367-014-4) * Marie Marchand, La Grande Aventure du Minitel, Librairie Larousse, 1987, (ISBN 978-2-03-518237-1) * Christian Tavernier, Montages autour d'un Minitel, éd. ETSF, 1994, (ISBN 2-85535-218-5) (épuisé) * Jean-Yves Rincé, Le Minitel, Que Sais-Je ?, Presses universitaires de France, 1990, (ISBN 978-2-13-044596-8) * Michel Abadie, Minitel Story (monographie non autorisée par France Télécom), éd. Favre (Suisse), 1988 (épuisé), (ISBN 978-2-8289-0313-8) * Thierry Brayer, Net Mergitur, Énigme autour du Minitel, éd. Ardemo, 2012, (ISBN 978-2-952927-45-1) * (en) Jullien Mailland, Kevin Driscoll, Minitel, Welcome to the Internet, MIT Press, 2017, (ISBN 978-0-262036-22-1) * Denis Perier, Le dossier noir du Minitel rose, éd. Albin Michel, 1988, (ISBN 978-2226034793) Filmographie * Antenne 2 / INA : Une invention révolutionnaire archive Articles connexes * Télématique * Audiotel * France Télécom * Minitel rose * Victoire Télématique * Télétel * TELEM Nantes * Internet Liens externes * Minitel.org : La mémoire du Minitel et des réseaux X.25 archive * Web Web Jimp's : Le i-Mec sur des réseaux Wiki * (en) « Internet, Minitel and the Advent of the Hot Air Balloon » archive, par Jean Benoit Nadeau in ICWA Letters, février 2000. * « Le Minitel n'a pas dit son dernier mot » archive, Le Monde, 30 janvier 2009. * « Spécification Techniques d'Utilisation du Minitel 1B » (STUM1B)PDF archive, document de la Direction générale des Télécommunications (1986). * « Les derniers souffles du Minitel » archive, L'Express, 21 octobre 2011. * « La fin du Minitel » archive, Orange, 2012. * Musée du Minitel archive, 2018 * Mechintosh (Minitel), 2019 server// portail des années 2019 portail des années 1980 portail des clavier